Best Days
by quinnovative
Summary: (I got inspired by Katie McGrath's boot, okay?) Lena maybe drinks just a little too much and breaks her foot and somehow it's still a really good day (she thinks it has something to do with the people around her). A companion piece to Off Guard and We've Got You.


**A/N:** So, in context of this fic, I'm just pretending Mon-El was Kara's friend, and that Kara and Lena have been a thing for a while and they're close with Maggie and Alex. (Basically it takes place in the same universe/timeline as the other stories in the Lena getting big-sistered series).

Also, I'm pretending Kara's living room has two couches, because four people can't fit on one couch when they fall asleep every single movie night. That's just ridiculous.

Side note to anyone who reads my other stories that are waiting to be updated- I'm going to be away for 4.5 weeks pretty soon without my computer and with spotty wifi, so updates are going to stop for a while, but you can still talk to me on twitter ( powertodanvers)! Or leave comments/message here if you have suggestions or prompts or anything you want to let me know.

Hopefully, I'll get a thing or two written before I leave.

All right, I hope you enjoy this, As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)

* * *

Maybe she drinks a little too much that night. Well, actually, it's less of a maybe and more of a definitely.

She's not really drunk, or anything close to it. She's just a bit soft around the edges of her vision, her judgement, her _coordination._

 _Blurry,_ that's all.

Maybe it's because this past month has sat heavy inside Lena, like a weight pressing, pressing, pressing on her chest and ribs and lungs. Because Rhea used her and Lillian still shuns her and even though Kara is doing much better now, she'd struggled through weeks of grief and guilt, all while trying to coax Lena through her own tangled spider web of feelings she couldn't quite place for mother figures that always left her more fragmented and shaken than before.

But it's been a month, and Lena has Kara this time and Kara has Lena and it's enough. It's enough to keep Lena going, to fill her cracks.

And Lena and Kara and Maggie and Alex are getting together for a quiet night at Kara's place; and Lena just wants to forget that it's been a rough month, just wants to pretend that she's had the Danvers sisters and Maggie by her side her whole life; that she hasn't been constantly searching, constantly aching for a family for nearly all her years.

So she drinks, a little. A bit.

Pours herself some wine (and then some more and maybe even a third time) as she talks with Kara and they wait.

There's a knock on the door and Kara squints, focuses her eyes in a way Lena still isn't completely used to. "It's Maggie," the blonde announces, untangles herself from the mass of blankets and throw pillows that have already accumulated on the couch, and makes her way to the door.

"Where's Alex?" Lena asks, peering over the edge of the couch after Kara greets Maggie and lets her in.

"Oh hey, Luthor, nice to see you, too." Maggie says, sarcastic and grinning as she toes off her shoes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Maggie. I'm very happy to see you, too."

"I know, I'm only teasing," Maggie says and gives Lena a one armed hug over the back of the couch. "Alex is at work finishing up a few things and then she'll be over."

Lena nods, curls back against the couch, feeling her eyes droop just a bit, but then Kara is plopping beside her, bouncing on the cushion and laughing as she starts a debate with Maggie about what movie to watch and makes an effort to drag Lena into the argument every other minute.

Lena takes another sip of her wine as the sun begins dipping below the horizon, deciding to appease Kara and join in the conversation that's somehow shifted into a new discussion about dog breeds.

It's fifteen minutes later when there's a knock on the door that Kara identifies as their pizza delivery and Lena offers to grab it, gets up and manages to make it to the door, pay, take the pizza and deposit it on the counter all while Kara and Maggie list the pros and cons of Labradors. (All pros, no cons, is Kara's main argument, as she repeats for the third time.)

"Yeah, I know and I love them, too, but Little Danvers, level with me for a second… realistically, they-"

Her sentence is cutoff by a crash from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Maggie whips her head around and Kara pops over the top of the couch.

"Lena!" she yells, and it's a bit dramatic in Maggie's opinions. (A lot dramatic, actually, when Kara hovers in the air and literally _flies_ to Lena.)

Although it starts to seem justified when Maggie makes her way over, sees Lena sprawled on the floor looking a little stunned.

"Lena!" Kara says again and Lena raises her head, blinks up at her.

"Hey Little Luthor, you okay?" Maggie says and kneels in front of the CEO.

"Yeah—I…" she trails offs, pushing up onto her hands and knees. The pain and shock sobers her as she looks back down.

"What happened?" Kara asks, tension loosening in her shoulders as Lena seems to look a little better.

"I don't… really know. I tripped."

"On what?"

"I don't know!" she snaps a little hysterical, with an edge in her voice that fills Kara with worry again. She tunes into Lena's heartbeat, hears it racing beneath her chest.

Kara swallows, shifts nervously on her feet. "Lena, are you sure you're okay?"

The CEO nods. She's silent for a moment before speaking. "Yeah," she brushes a hand on her pants, "Yeah sorry, I'm fine."

Kara eyes her warily and Maggie raises a brow.

"Promise," Lena says and moves to stand, tugging heavily on the counter to pull her up, tries to ignore the throbbing in her foot. Maggie offers a hand, takes Lena by the elbow to steady her. "See, I'm okay," she murmurs when she's finally upright—almost entirely on her right foot, but upright at least.

She takes a step forward, putting weight on her left foot and her nerves scream in response. The throbbing sensation explodes into a blast of sharp pain that steals the air from her lungs, sends a stream of curse words bursting out, lights blink behind eyes slammed shut. Her stomach lurches with nausea, head reeling, foot burning with a piercing pain as she stumbles off it, nearly colliding with the ground again and her eyes brim with hot tears that she blinks them away as Kara's arms find her body, wrap around her frame and hold her up, and Maggie rubs her shoulder.

"Okay, you're okay," Maggie says softly, finding her voice before Kara, as the blonde stands wide eyed and frozen with Lena propped up against her. The CEO turns into Kara, burying her face into the blonde's shirt. Instinctively Kara's hand raises to stroke Lena's hair, hold her close. "Where does it hurt?" Maggie asks.

Lena's words are stuck in her throat and her cheeks flush with embarrassment and her foot throbs and burns and stings, and she doesn't feel like leaving the safety of Kara's hold just yet so she simply wiggles an arm free from the grasp, points to her left foot where she has it pulled just above the ground. Her other hand tightens around the back of Kara's shirt, holds a fistful of fabric.

"All right, let's take a look at that foot of yours, Luthor," Maggie says. When neither of them move she snaps twice until Kara blinks, looks over.

"Kara, focus, okay? Can you pick her up and put her on the couch?"

Kara nods. "Right, yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Lena, you okay?" she asks, easing her girlfriend onto the cushions. Lena tautens her hold on Kara's shirt. "You have to let go, Lena, it's okay. You're not going to fall again, I promise."

The CEO's cheeks redden and she loosens her grip. "I'm okay," she says through a strained and soft voice. "It just hurts a little."

"Oh shut up, Little Luthor," Maggie yells from the kitchen, returning with a bag of ice and handing it to Lena. "You look like you might burst into tears at any second, and I say that with both love and concern, so just let us check you over, okay?"

Lena sends a small glare at Maggie but nods, softening completely when Maggie threads gentle fingers through the younger woman's hair. Lena closes her eyes, lets the touch distract her from the pain still sparking through her foot.

With her free hand Maggie taps her own temple, fingers in line with her eyes as she looks at Kara.

The blonde's features scrunch in confusion. "What?" she mouths.

Maggie rolls her eyes, makes and 'X' with her fingers, points back to her eyes and then at Lena's foot where it begins to swell and discolor.

Kara's cocks her head further to the side, squinting for a beat until her face blossoms into an expression of epiphany. "Oh," she mouths and Maggie smiles, nodding and tilting her head.

Eyes still closed, Lena tips her head into Maggie's touch, until she's pressed against the woman's side. "You're okay," Maggie says gently. "Just try to think about something else and we'll figure out what's going on." Kara takes advantage of the distraction to examine her girlfriend's foot.

Maggie watches as Kara's expression shifts from focused to worried, bottom lip suddenly pulled between her teeth. Maggie sticks out her hand as if to ask Kara 'what?' and Kara nods, mouths that it's broken.

Maggie gently nudges the CEO until she opens her eyes and looks up. "Lena, your foot's broken."

"Oh." She looks down at it, studying the deformed shape and grimacing.

"But it's okay!" Kara says. Lena's head jerks upward toward the noise and Maggie's momentarily worried that they're going to have to add whiplash to Lena's injuries. "It's going to be fine! Like really, totally fine."

Lena raises her brows.

"It'll heal and be okay." Kara's nodding along to her own words, keeps flicking her eyes over to Maggie for confirmation.

"It'll be fine," Maggie says with a nod, thinks maybe Kara and Lena _both_ need a gentle rub on their backs. "But we should get you to a doctor to be sure there aren't any complications and to get you in a cast, or maybe a boot if you're lucky."

Lena nods, takes off the ice, and moves to stand. The action jolts her foot, sends a whole new set of swear words combining and spilling from her mouth.

Maggie almost laughs at the inventive groupings, almost makes a comment, but Lena's skin is a worrying shade paler than normal. Her breathings a little labored and her lips are pulled into a tight line, tears back to brimming in her eyes. So Maggie slips her arm around Lena, steadies her so the foot stops shaking.

"I've got you," Kara says, coming over and taking Maggie's place while the detective says she'll call Alex and let her know what happened.

"Can I carry you, Lena?" Kara whispers into Lena's hair. "Just to the car if you want. It'll be so much easier for you."

Lena nods without argument and it's a testament to how bad she must be feeling as she lets Kara scoop her up, turns her head into the blonde's neck. Her breath is warm, face tense against Kara's skin as Maggie rejoins them.

"Alex is still at the DEO. She says to bring Lena by and just have a doctor check her out there. It'll be quicker, no wait."

/

"Lena, hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asks as she greets them at the door, puts a hand on Lena's shoulder and rubs lightly.

"I'm okay," she murmurs even though it's evident that she's not, drawn clearly in a sheen of sweat across her hairline and the paling of her skin, the small silent wince every time her foot gets jostled. She's also still very much tucked in Kara's arms as they follow Alex toward the room she's reserved.

But Luthors deny and deny and deny. They hold tight, keep hidden any vulnerability; and now that she's teeming with pain, she's slipping into old habits, fighting behaviors she still hasn't broken.

She's trying not to cry as these people around her now treat her so gently and carefully.

Injuries at the Luthor Mansion were never regarded with love and coddling, not even when she was four years old. So her throat tightens a little when Alex simply squeezes Lena's shoulder, determines that they'll talk with her later, show her all the love she needs and then some.

Alex catches Maggie's wrist when they reach the doorway, tugs her backward and toward the agent.

"Hey," Alex says, pressing a kiss onto Maggie's lips.

"Hi, Danvers." She grins when they break apart.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you, too," Maggie says, then tilts her head toward the room. "Let's check on Little Luthor, she looks like she's going to need some gentle pushing tonight."

Alex nods. "She looks tense."

"We'll help her out, and she has Kara," Maggie says. "She'll be okay." And Alex can't help but steal another kiss from her girlfriend before they enter the room and let the door shut behind them.

/

Alex gives credit to Kara for keeping up personal space while the doctor is in the room, talking to Lena, feeling the metatarsal bone where it's cracked and ordering an x-ray. Lena's responses are all yeses or noes and only make themselves heard when she's being spoken to.

The door closes and silence falls heavily over the room, permeates through the sterilized air and white walls. Lena shivers, wraps her arms around her middle at the cold temperature and closes her eyes, lets her head tip back until it hits the wall and stays there like that as she fights inside her mind to stop being the person Lillian tried to mold her to be.

"Lena?" Kara asks, quiet and hesitant and oh, Lena's heart just wants to have Kara close again. "Are you okay?"

The small nod is involuntary, before she can even think that _no_ she is not okay, and that has very little to do with the broken bone in her foot.

"Nothing else is going on?"

Lena shakes her head, squeezes her eyes and arms closer.

"Do you want me to sit with you?"

It's a different part of her that controls this automatic response, that nods before she can hear Lillian's voice screeching and pounding in her head. A ghost of a smile flits across her lips before disappearing. The plasticky mattress of the examination table dips as Kara climbs up, sits beside Lena, leaving a bit of space between them.

Lena allows herself to move just an inch closer, then Kara pulls her over so that their hips are touching and Lena opens her eyes, Kara just scrunches up her nose smiling.

/

The x-ray determines a clean break in her fifth metatarsal and a hairline fracture in another.

It takes a long time after the x-ray. Long enough that Kara gets yanked away to stop a fire from spreading; and Maggie gets caught up in a phone call from the NCPD; and long enough that Alex's uncomplaining presence in the room through the whole thing comes a bit as a shock to Lena that people like these three women actually exist in her life, makes Lena's heart ache, ache, ache with this new feeling of love and loyalty that comes toward her without condition, that comes even when she's hurt and a burden and _literally_ broken.

Somewhere between Alex's soft conversation (in which the agent seeming entirely unbothered by the fact that it's nearly completely one-sided, as Lena struggles to find words, to fight against her upbringing as exhaustion and pain muddles her brain) Lena is fitted for a boot, has the straps gently tightened by Alex, Kara and Maggie return, and crutches are thrusted under her arms and it's time to take her home.

They make a few stops on the way, Alex and Maggie jumping out each time and Kara staying in the backseat with Lena, stroking at her hair and rubbing her back and holding her tight as Lena clings back, starts winning the fight against the voice telling her to put up walls.

They stop at Lena's favorite small café for chicken noodle soup because Alex knows broken bones can make you feel bad all around, make your stomach twist a bit, as she explains; then they pick up her favorite ice cream and when they make their way back from the grocery store they're grinning a little too hard, laughing and shoving each other as they throw open the door to the car.

"Alex, what did you do?" Kara asks, brow raising, unable to keep a smile off her face as the pair laughs again and gets inside.

Maggie fishes around in the bag, looking back up with a smile.

"Ready, Luthor?"

She sits up from Kara's shoulder at the sound of her name, blinking heavily and rubbing her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Think fast," Maggie says and throws a stuffed lion at the youngest woman. It drops in her lap and Lena looks down, lifts it carefully, reads the 'get well' tag hanging from the ribbon around its neck.

She furrows her brows.

"It's a lion," Maggie explains as Alex puts the car in drive. "Goes with the 'L' theme." They stifle actual giggles upfront and Kara rolls her eyes, kicks Maggie's seat and shoves Alex's with the tip of her foot.

"There's something wrong with you two."

But Lena's smiles, a small laughing emerging from inside her and it makes Kara smile as upfront they both shrug and Maggie's face lights up again. "We got you something else, Little Luthor." She pulls a sheet from the bag and tosses it back. "Stickers! In case you want to decorate that boot of yours since we can't sign it."

"You do realize we're adults," Lena quips, but another smile betrays her and she almost shakes with the warmth beating inside her heart, she's never had people like this. Never ever ever.

She'd given up feeling half as happy as she does right now a long, long time ago.

"Maybe, Lena, but chronologically you _are_ the baby of this family," Alex says, grinning at Lena through the rearview mirror.

Lena gives a soft smile and eye roll and she can't even think of a retort because Alex's most recent words are cycling through her head, sounding brighter and better each time. _This family, this family, this family._ The lump in Lena's throat gets bigger and she has to bury her head in Kara's sweater to keep tears from forming.

Lena falls quiet for the rest of the ride and move up to the apartment, they're loud and rowdy for the first few minutes—Maggie and Alex giving extravagant and dramatic karaoke performances in the front seat to distract Lena, all in effort to pull a laugh from her. Kara joins in, tapping Lena's shoulder with her own.

Eventually though, they settle down and Kara reciprocates Lena's silence, is content to hold her and be close and Lena sticks by her

Once they quiet, the radio gets shifted from bubblegum pop to NPR and Lena's not sure which woman upfront does it, but they're indulging her (not so) inner nerd without any teasing at all this time. Her throat constricts just a little more.

Her heartrate picks up. She's lucky. She's so, so lucky.

/

An hour and a half later Lena finds herself curled on Kara's couch, almost able to ignore the throbbing, lingering pain in her foot.

"Up, Lena," Alex says, holding up Lena's foot while Maggie stacks pillows beneath it. "I'm serious," Alex says, easing Lena's foot down onto the pile. "You need to keep it elevated like this."

Lena nods, unspeaking, but her eyes hold onto Alex's, shine and smile through their sleepy green.

Alex eases Lena's foot from the DEO provided boot, gently settles ice over the area. Maggie comes by with the softest, fuzziest, most ridiculous sock Kara owns and helps Lena wiggle it onto her uninjured foot, muttering the whole time that she can do all the important things that doctor-type Alex forgets, winking at Lena and sticking her tongue out at the agent.

Kara calls out things to get, blankets and pillows and Lena's favorite sweater (that's really technically Kara's), and the lion—which has become somewhat of a staple and joke in the past two hours, and gets it tucked under Lena's arm.

Even though Lena grumbles and makes a face, she pulls it toward her chest when no one's looking, nuzzles her face against the fur of the stupid thing because it means _so much_ more than a piece of fabric with some stuffing inside.

Alex and Maggie linger around in the kitchen some more and Lena sinks against Kara, eyes half lidded and breath slowing.

"Tired?" Kara asks and Lena swallows the lump in her throat. "Wanna stay here? You can put you head in my lap and lay down."

Lena nods and lets Kara tug her down with her head is on a pillow in the blonde's lap and Kara's fingers are stoking Lena's hair, massaging her head so that Lena's eyes slip closed as Alex fixes the position of the pillows and Maggie readjusts the blanket, tucking Lena in tightly before they settle on the other couch and flip through films on Netflix.

They last a few more minutes before they're fussing over Lena again, when she turns to reposition herself and accidentally whimpers. Their coddling might be annoying actually, if Lena didn't feel like she might cry instead because she has never had someone care for her like this. Love her, the way these people do right now.

So she closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep and wills the tightness in her throat away. It rises instead and tears drip from her closed eyes, splatter over the edge of the pillow and on to Kara's pajama pants. It goes unnoticed for a while and Lena holds it tight, bites down on her lip and squeezes her eyes tighter. But the tears accumulate on Kara's pant leg and the hand rubbing up and down Lena's side stops moving.

"Lena," Kara whispers, leaning over in an attempt to see Lena's face. "Lena, are you okay?"

Instead, Lena twists around, presses her face into the warmth of Kara's stomach as a sob breaks through. The CEO feels Kara's muscles tighten beneath her in worry. "What's wrong?"

"No," Lena murmurs and Alex and Maggie are listening now, glancing over to make sure the youngest Luthor is okay. "No, nothing's wrong. It's right. It's _all_ just so right." She threads her hands around Kara's waist, taking a moment for the tears to stop before squirming away and sitting upward.

Alex immediately lunges to move the pillows so Lena can keep her foot elevated and the younger woman laughs, brushing off her tears.

Alex shoots her a smile and winks.

Lena relaxes into Kara's side. "I just—thank you all for taking care of me today, I've never… I've never had something like that. It was nice. It was really nice."

Kara just crushes her into a hug, whispering 'always' into her ear.

Alex squeezes her shoulder as she steps back toward to Maggie on the other couch. "You're family, Lena, this is how it is from now on."

Maggie nods beside her girlfriend. "Get used to it, Baby Luthor."

Lena groans. "Not that again."

"Well you _are_ still hugging that stuffed animal pretty tight."

Lena throws it at Maggie and gets it thrown right back. She holds it this time, pressing it into the crook of her arm and shrugs.

Alex smiles at her and Kara tells Maggie to leave Lena alone, but it only spurs more teasing comments from the detective.

Maggie starts listing all the things that came out while everyone in the room was born except Lena.

"I wasn't on Earth then, so your argument is bad," Kara says. "Plus, Mags, you were a toddler."

"Yeah, screw you, Maggie," Lena laughs.

"Weak. I know you can do better than that… you've got some curse words in you, Luthor, I heard a lot of them earlier today," Maggie says smirking. She looks over at Alex. "I was impressed."

Lena flushes bright red, looks down with a grin.

"I want to hear some," Alex says.

Lena leaves them a little speechless, smiling and blushing the whole time.

/

Maggie and Alex are passed out an hour later, tangled up with each other as a new movie starts in the background. Lena's cheek rests on Kara's chest, she looks up, half tucked into the blonde. "Kara? Are you awake?"

The blonde nods, drops her hand from where it's tangled in Lena's hair down to draw circles on her back. "Yeah," she whispers.

"I know this sounds weird," Lena murmurs. "And maybe it's a little messed up or sad, but this has been one of the best days of my life."

Kara's eyes brim without warning and she pulls Lena impossibly closer, so their hearts are aligned and beating in sync and their warmth is a mingling, mixing thing and there's barely any distinction between their two bodies. It's not Lena with Kara. It's Lena _and_ Kara. Together. One. And Lena has never felt so full with love, so glowing, like there is sunshine flowing inside her even though the room is drenched in nighttime darkness.

"Oh, Lena," Kara whispers, her voice a little cracked and shaking with emotion. She holds her so, so close. So gentle and so simultaneously strong. "Lena, I love you so, so much. I love you so much I don't have words to say it or enough lifetimes to prove its magnitude or enough universes to show you, but I will try. I will try so hard. Lena, I promise. I promise that I will love you always."

"I love you, too," Lena manages to choke out, kissing Kara's wet cheeks. "Always."

"Lena," Kara begins again, saying her girlfriend's name to hear it, to feel it dance across her own tongue, vibrate off the roof of her mouth and leap from her lips. She pulls Lena into a gentle kiss, all soft and delicate like flower petals and spring showers. "Lena, _I promise,_ I will never stop giving you best days."

Lena beams. "Thank you."

"Mhmm." Kara nuzzles Lena's hair with her nose. "Best days without broken bones."

"Sounds nice," Lena hums a soft laugh lifting her voice, head falling back against Kara, fingers playing with the ends of loose blonde curls.

"They will be," Kara promises.

Lena smiles against Kara, lets her eyes close as she feels Kara's chest rise and fall with breaths beneath her.

"And there will be so many best days," Kara continues. "That the word will lose its meaning. So many best days, Lena Luthor, that you won't even know what hit you. This is just the beginning. Just the beginning of the best of your best days, I know it."

Lena curls against Kara, and Lena believes it.


End file.
